Unbound Genius
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 9: Unbound Genius Eve Halliwell "Prometheus" Eve said as she looked at the black and white photo of the naked Titan strapped to a rock by chains forged by Hephaestus and having his liver being gouged out by a vulture and an eagle. The vulture in some respects was never present, but it was the symbol of a predator after death, which is a characteristic of Hades. Hades and his brother sent beasts to torment the Titan. "But it is said that Hercules killed the two creatures at the command of Zeus" Poppy said, she pulled back her hair into a high-pony. Her earrings dangling around her neck. She looked tired, Eve didn't blame the poor girl, she was on the tail end of all of this and Eve knew she was having a hard time not knowing who her mother was. It was eating at her. "Then we are going to have to locate him. Who would know that kind of information?" Paul said and lifted his mug of coffee to his lips. "There must be a god or goddess who could help us with that. Eve, go take a look" Poppy exclaimed and pushed a book titled "Greek Gods and Immortal Beings 101" Eve took it and flicked through the index. "Wind Spirits? Goddess of Want? HERE we go. A Goddess of Rumour and Report. Maybe she will know" Eve said and took out her little notepad and pen and began scribbling a summoning spell, rewording a spell to summon the dead. She conjured five nightlight candles and spoke the spell: "Hear my words Hear my cry, Gods on the other side Come to me I summon thee, Pheme, Cross now the Great Divide" As the last word was spoken, trumpets sounded all over the house. Eve, Paul and Poppy dove to the ground. They sounded like warning alarms. The alarms disbanded after moments and all that was left was the sound of wings coming to a ruffled halt. Eve looked at Paul and Poppy and handed them daggers she had conjured. They ran to the end of the table and stood. In front of them was the most majestic thing that Eve had ever seen. A woman that was about 10 feet tall. She had golden folded at her back and a massive trumpet in one hand and small voice recorder in the other. She wore a white chiffon, greek-style dress with gold stripes near the neck line and a golden belt around her waist. Her face was the most intriguing. On a bed of tanned skin, Eve imagined she saw double of everything, four mouths, four noses, eight eyes, eight ears. She had long flowing mousse colored hair that stopped around mid-stomach and a golden wreath on her head a crown. Golden earrings dangled from her many ears, they were in the shape of speech bubbles. "WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?!" the goddess said boomingly. "We did. Now keep you voice down, we don't want people to know you are here!" Eve said back to the Goddess as loud as she could. The Goddess shrugged and in a blinding light she shrunk to human size but stood with her chest puffed out. "What can I do for you?" Pheme asked layed her trumpet down on the table. "You are the Goddess of Rumour and Report, correct? Well maybe you could tell us the last reported whereabouts of Prometheus?" Eve said and walked closer to the Goddess who held up her hand. "Don't get too close. I may be immortal, but one needs personal space" she said and clicked her fingers. Out of mid-air came a filing cabinet. She ran her finger along the letters and came to "P" and cross-referenced "Pr". "Ah. Prometheus" she said and lifted out a fairly moderate folder and flicked to the last couple of pages. "Post-war, he fled for a while to Mount Tam. Then once Krios was defeated, he fled to the Palace of Iapetus in Cape Alva, Washington and he hasn't reported to have left since. I've been told to keep tabs on this particular Titan. He is known for being mischievous" Pheme said and looked at the three with her light golden eyes. "What exactly are you?" "Demi-witches. And no, not children of Hecate. I'm the daughter of Horme" Eve said and smiled at the Goddess. "Ah, Horme. That man is such a sweetheart. Every year, he puts so much effort into throwing a party for my birthday. And he knows how to have nice, clean fun. Unlike Dionysus" Thunder shook the house and Pheme looked up "You know it's true. We all know you're like. Remember what happened at Hades and Persephone's wedding. It was SCANDELOUS!" she said and laughed to herself. Her feet began to grow vines of grapes. "I'm... uhm. The son of one either Eurus, Boreus or Zephyrus. I'm just not sure" Paul said with such sadness. "Hmm. I can see the resemblence of all three in one or the other. It's hard to tell. Only time will tell" Pheme said and pointed to Poppy "Let me guess... your a child of Nike" she said with big eyes. "Eh, no. My mother is... well. I'm not sure. She's a goddess in the Underworld. And she seems important because it spooked Artemis" Poppy said to Pheme who pondered for a moment. "That's another difficult one also" Pheme said and continued "If I could be as bold. I suggest you try and align yourself with a demigod for knowledge. I suggest someone who is... knowledgeable" Pheme said and disappeared for a moment and came back "I've taken care of it. A Child of Athena" she said and clicked her fingers. "This is Dennis Solomon" she said and pushed the guy in the room. "Hey there" he said and shuffled his spear on his back. A sword hung from his waist and four dagges, one of each arm and one on each leg. He was about 18 years of age, husky and athletic. "Dennis will teach you what you want to know. EXCEPT about your parents. Athena just told me your quest. Now. Get going!" she said, picked up her trumpet and disappeared. "She's right. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can meet my Dad" Paul said and sat back down. "You haven't been claimed yet?" Dennis said and took up a chair. "Eve has. Her dad is Horme. Pop hasn't yet" Paul said and mentally told him to shush. "Well. First things first. You guys need to get yourselves some weapons. No demigod should be weaponless" Dennis said and looked at them all inquisitively. "We have our magic, and Eve can just conjure weapons" Paul replied smugly. "Not the point" Dennis said back and put his sword on the table "This I named Crysalus. She is made of a mixture of Celestial Bronze and Plutopian Silver. It's only found by either Hades or his children, it's quite rare" he said and told the story of how he managed to free the Goddess of Friendship from the grasps of a Cyclops and restore friendship between the gods etc. "We need to find the Palace of Iapetus and we need to go now. Paul will orb us" Eve said and they stood. Eve packed her satchel full of potion viles. Paul orbed them all out and into the open air of Cape Alva, Washington, outside a massive, almost blindingly silver building. "I can't believe it. The Palace of Iapetus" Dennis said and took out a disposable camera. "The Architecture is just... phenomenal" he said with his mouth wide open. "Be careful, you'll catch spiders if you keep your mouth open" and once Poppy said that, Dennis jumped. Eve remembered the story of Athena and Arachne, how Arachne commanded her children to haunt Athena's children. Eve managed to calm down Dennis. And they started for the Palace. Eve was confident. She didn't plan on meeting anyone besides the Titan, Prometheus. What she didn't expect was to meet another Titan guarding the door to the Palace. However, Eve found it weird that it was a woman. Dennis, once he saw the woman, his face went down a shade in color. "What are demigods doing in the Palace of the Piercer?" said the woman. Eve couldn't help but notice how incredibly warm it was getting, "We came to find Prometheus. Would he be here?" Paul asked the woman. Eve was noticing the energy levels radiating from the woman. A bit more than Pheme. This woman was powerful. "My brother? He left a couple of days ago. He said you would come. So me and my accomplise have been waiting. Could you imagine the rewards we would get if we handed four demigods over to Night?" she said and laughed. Fire began to dance between her fingers and Dennis' eyes-widened. "Anchiale" Dennis said and bowed to Anchiale. "You recognize me, finally" she said and looked at Dennis "And you are meant to be smart" she laughed. "Hey! That's not nice. Play fair" Poppy said and wiggled her finger at Anchiale. Eve realised who she was once she read Dennis' thoughts. "You're the Titaness of Fire and Heat" Eve said aloud "You are Iapetus' daughter!" she finished and Anchiale clapped. And then clapping came from behind. They turned to see a man, with a slender build and dark blonde hair walking through the garden. "Dennis Solomon. The last time we met, you were saving Philia. Then that your stupid witch guardian, Alce showed up and drove me away. And what have we here. I sense magic. Children of Hecate or maybe Persephone?" the man said, stopped by the fountain and sat next to it. "No, Corus. This is a daughter of Horme. A son of the Anemoi and a child of the Underworld" Dennis said and raised Crysalus. "Oh now. We are all friends here. But as my dear Anchiale pointed out. We have a bounty to collect. And 4-for-1 is quite a reward. I suggest you come quietly" Corus said and smirked. "I don't think so, ya big weirdo" Eve said and conjured herself a sword also. This was a roman sword, made from gold. A Gladius. She conjured an axe for Paul and a spear for Poppy, just so not everyone was a copycat. "You obviously don't gamble, little demigods. You really shouldn't have played that card" Anchiale said with a toothy grin and her hands caught fire. Eve never faced anything this powerful before, at least when she did not have the upper hand. They needed a miracle. Divine Intervention. : Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Category:Chapter Page